The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a head unit synchronization system therefor.
Vehicles often include various systems such as infotainment and navigation systems. These systems are generally provided with a display around which mechanical control elements are arranged to provide a user interface mounted in a dashboard of a vehicle cabin for driver and front passenger access. Alternatively, the display combines at least some of the control elements into a touch panel display.
Conventionally, a vehicle head unit is an interface located in the vehicle dash board to provide user control of vehicle systems. For example, the user may be able to select application icons that appear on the head unit display.
In some cases, the vehicle head unit is configurable by a user to access the vehicle systems in a desired manner. Typically, such configuration is performed on the head unit or via a personal computer for transfer to the vehicle via removable media. Although effective, the configuration is relatively static based on an original setup profile due at least in part to the limited space on the head unit display which provides access to, but a relatively minimal number of application icons.